Door jamb assemblies of many different types and styles are currently available. In the case of hinged doors, the door jamb assembly is formed about or mounted into a door opening during construction of a building and remains fixed in position to support a door and also provide a hinge mount for a door. In addition, one of the door jambs normally supports a striker plate or equivalent device for one or more door locks. Door stops are provided around the jambs against which the door abuts or lies adjacent when the door is closed. With the awareness of increasing security in the home, sophisticated and more secure locking systems have been introduced to lock doors, particularly outside or entry doors, in a secure manner. Often such locks incorporate a number of locking bolts. Similar secure locking systems are provided where security screens are used adjacent a door jamb. Another common security lock which is available comprises a chain which is fixed to a door jamb on the inner side of the door opening and which is releasably attachable to the door to limit opening of the door from the outside when the normal door lock is released.
Whilst such locking systems provide the required level of security to prevent or deter entry into a building from the outside, they usually do not allow rapid opening of the door from the inside. This can cause difficulties and problems where, for example rapid escape from a building is required. Such a situation may arise where a fire occurs within a building. It is not unknown for persons to be trapped in a building because they are unable to rapidly escape through the external door or doors due to the complexity and security of the locking system.
The present invention aims to overcome or alleviate the above disadvantages by providing a door jamb assembly for use with an entry door, screen door or any other door which enables a person to rapidly unlock or render ineffective the normal door locking devices from the side of the door opening opposite the normally locked side. The present invention also aims to provide a system which is relatively simple and which may be incorporated into an existing door jamb assembly or which may be supplied in a new door jamb assembly. Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description.